


On the Hunt

by MellowCherryBlossom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Smut, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowCherryBlossom/pseuds/MellowCherryBlossom
Summary: Dorothea can feel something or someone watching her. Stalking her. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Kudos: 49





	On the Hunt

Dorothea wiped the sweat off her brow as she walked through the forest, branches littered the forest floor and rotted silently as the smell of organic composition rose up in waves like miasma and burned her lungs. Huge roots crawled across the ground and twisted around themselves like snakes, thick foliage covered the dark sky above the songstress and blocked out any light the moon may have provided. 

A shifting noise came from the brambles and the hairs on the back of Dorothea’s neck stood up. Dorothea whipped around to face the brambles, eyeing the shrubbery almost like she was expecting something to jump out at her. She had felt watchful eyes on her back for hours that sent shivers down her spine. She swore something had marked her for death and was following her, a constant presence that was stalking her.

Slowing her breathing down to a normal rate, Dorothea continued along deeper into the forest. The same burning sensation on the back of her neck as she walked.

“Dorothea.” 

The songstress could almost feel the breath of whoever said that on her ear. Whipping her head around she scanned frantically for the origin of the voice. Her pulse pounded in her head as adrenalin flooded her systems, and not the adrenalin that pushed her in battle. This adrenalin stemmed from fear. In an instant, Dorothea bolted into the forest in an attempt to escape whatever was following her. 

Dorothea didn’t stop until she certain whatever was following her was gone. She strained her hearing, listening for something, anything, to indicate that whatever was stalking her was gone. After a moment of silence, Dorothea let out a breath of relief. 

Suddenly a bush rustled and before Dorothea could react something lept from the bushes and knocked the air out of Dorothea as she landed on the dirt with a soft thud. Before she could scream her assailant slapped her hand over her mouth.

“I’ve caught you, my  _ prey.”  _ The voice said. 

Dorothea’s green eyes looked up into purple ones with fear.

Before she could shoot up to her feet they were on her, straddling the songstress as they pinned her down. Finally getting a good look at her assailant Dorothea went wide eye when she looked up and saw Petra. 

Dorothea tried to push the princess off her but she gripped her wrist and pinned them above her head, looking down at her with a smile that reminded Dorothea of a predator looking at its prey.

“What is the matter? Is my prey having fear of me?” Petra asked.

“Petra. Petra what are you doing?” Dorothea asked.

“What am I doing? I am hunting,” She said as her grip tightened on Dorothea’s wrist, one hand trailing down and caressed her chest, squeezing the soft flesh with an almost dark chuckle. “I am going to be having fun with you.” 

“Petra please,” Dorothea begged, trying to wiggle free of the huntress grasp before a sudden sharp pain on her cheek stopped her. 

“You cannot escape me,” Petra taunted. 

Dorothea’s heart-rate skyrocketed as her breath came in quick and shorter bursts as she tried to struggle out of Petra’s iron grasp. 

A laugh fell on Dorothea’s ear as the huntress gripped her slender neck and squeezed lightly. “Aww, so my prey does have fear of me,” she teased, “you’re struggles are in vain, my prey. I have captured you. You are  _ mine.”  _

Dorothea shivered as she felt Petra slip her hand past her dress and gripped her breast with a cold hand. Her hand left streams of goosebumps on Dorothea’s skin and the songstress stifled a moan as Petra touched her before hissing as the huntress traced her thumb over her nipple.

Dorothea wasn’t sure when Petra had leaned down to trial her lips along her neck, seeming to move off instinct and instinct alone as she attacked her neck, biting and sucking bruises there as hot breath escaped past Dorothea’s parted lips into the cool night air. 

Petra was digging her fingernails into Dorothea’s breasts leaving white crescent moons in their wake as she scraped her teeth along her neck before darting up and crushing their lips together in a messy heat of passion. The huntress biting and pulling at the songstress’s lips before roughly shoving her tongue into her mouth, running it over her teeth and Dorothea swears she could taste the blueberries. She smiled into her kiss and suppressed her laughter, the mental image of Petra plucking berries from a bush and eating them while she wandered aimlessly in the woods was all too endearing compared to now. 

As Petra pulled away, Dorothea let out a little whine as Petra left her before taking a sharp inhale of breath as she felt Petra free her hands and wrap around her throat and squeezed lightly. 

“Tap me twice if you are wishing to stop,” Petra said simply before starting to apply pressure to her neck and Dorothea could feel her air supply slowly being cut off. Dorothea’s mind swirled as her lungs screamed for air she was denied. Her feet kicked at the dirt slightly and when she could take no more she patted Petra on the thigh twice. Immediately the pressure on her neck was lifted and Dorothea greedily gulped down lungfuls of air.

“Are you having alrightness?” Petra asked, cupping Dorothea’s face and caressing her thumb against her cheek.

“Yes, I am fine,” Dorothea reassured.

“Good,” Petra said, her gentle caresses turned into a harsh slap that left a sharp stinging sensation on Dorothea’s face, “because I am having many plans for tonight.”

The hand on Dorothea’s breast slowly moved down her body as Petra racked her nails along Dorothea’s stomach, leaving red trails in their wake before pushing past the elastic band of Dorothea’s underwear. Dorothea gasped as Petra used her finger to trace her outer lips before throwing her head back into a moan as she felt Petra vigorously rub circles into her clit.

“Petra!” Dorothea moaned as she reached out and gripped Petra’s arm, trying to anchor herself as waves of pleasure washed over her. Her voice slowly rising chromatically as Petra worked her relentlessly until she reached her peak, shaking and groaning as her back arched before flopping against the ground again.

Slowly Petra stopped her antics before removing her finger from Dorothea’s underwear and smiled down at Dorothea. “Good?” She asked simply.

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine,” Dorothea said after a moment. “Did you have fun?” She asked, leaning up to plant a kiss on her lover’s cheek.

“Yes! I had much fun!” Petra replied, “but I am believing we should return soon.”

“Hmm, you don’t want me to return the favor?” Dorothea asked, “we have plenty of time still.”

“Yes, I do. However, I am wanting to do so in my room on my nice bed.”

Dorothea scoffed in mock offense. “So you get the nice soft bed and I get the cold hard ground?” 

“Yes,” Petra said bluntly, standing and offering her hand to Dorothea.

“Unbelievable.” Dorothea took Petra’s hand and pulled herself up and off the ground before lacing their fingers together. “But I am glad you had fun.”

“Thank you. I will be savoring this moment with you,” Petra said, not sure if that was the right way to reply, “we should be doing something you want too.”

Dorothea could feel the anticipation under her skin bubble at the thought, thinking of all the things she would want to do to Petra. But she would save those fantasies for later, simply allowing herself to enjoy the walk through the woods back home where she knew she would be savoring more moments with Petra.


End file.
